New Beginnings
by LoveIsNotAGame
Summary: Damon set Elena free. It's what would make him happy. He said. But what about Elena? What if she didn't want to be set free? What if she needed Damon more than anything? And that's exactly the case. So what does Elena do? The only thing she can think of. She goes back to the blue-eyed man that she needs so much. My take on what should happen after 4x09. I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in FOREVER. But I find unless it's something that really intrigues me, I get bored and don't keep it up. This story, if there is a positive feedback anyway, will probably be approximately 2-7 chapters. Depending on whether I want an actual story line, or just some nice fluff to get you people through the long hard weeks without TVD. **

**Sire bond. Of course. Julie Plec can't let us Delena fans be happy for one episode. Ugh. Anywho. This is pretty much my view on what I think should happen after the last episode where Damon told Elena to go home, and forget about him, and yeah. Hope you like it, I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or an actual story, that's up to you guys, and whether you like it or not (:**

**~Shae**

"I'm setting you free, Elena. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy."

~ Damon: 4.09

"I was ready to fight you on this, but suddenly every part of my body is telling me that I need to get in this car and leave you."

My last words to Damon were all I could think about. Of course my body was telling me to leave. It was the sire bond! Damon told me to leave, told me it'd make him happy, and BAM, that's what I had to do.

So that's what I did, I left, I came home. But it didn't feel like home. I wasn't quite sure what it felt like, but it most definitely wasn't home. When I told Stefan how I felt, he said it was the effects of the sire bond wearing off, and in a few days it wouldn't feel like this anymore, well it's been a week and it still does. There's another thing to think about. Stefan. I most definitely wasn't getting back together with him, and I think that surprised him. I mean the look on his face when I came home and didn't immediately run into his arms was just- ugh, seriously though. Did he think that as soon as I broke my sire bond, I was going to fall in love with him? No. So here I was locked up in my room, because if I so much as took a step outside I was afraid I'd lose it. Stefan and Caroline kept telling me Damon did the right thing. That I deserved to be free. But didn't Damon deserve to be happy?

"Elena!" I heard Caroline's voice yell from the bottom of my stairs, interrupting my inner monologue "Get your ass up. Now! It's been a week, you're coming out with me."

"Caroline. Get out of my house. Now." I said in a voice that I'd use to normally hold a conversation with someone, but I knew she heard me. Yeah we weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment, I mean she was the reason Damon decided to let me go, she was also the reason that Stefan was so clingy all of a sudden.

The door opened and in burst Caroline;

"I just don't get it," Caroline said looking curious "Stefan said you should be over it by now."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe just maybe, I didn't act like that around Damon because of the sire bond?!" I said my voice going up an octave. Of course. She blamed me being bitchy on Damon and the sire bond, did she ever think, maybe the reason I was acting like I was, was because a certain blonde vampire couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Well, no," Caroline said quietly "I suppose me and Stefan just kind of assumed. But I mean you couldn't like Damon." I rolled my eyes. She was really hating on him for the stuff he did to her when she was human.

"And why not?"

"Well, because. He's Damon." She said.

"Ugh. Caroline, just because you have something against Damon, doesn't mean he has to be alone forever. Or-" I broke off.

"You really care about him, don't you?" She said softly.

"Yes."

"Then, ugh I never thought I'd ever say this," she said shaking her head with a smile on her face "but I think you should go after him. I never saw you this upset about Stefan. Ever. "

"You really think so Caroline?"

"I'm saying do whatever would make _you _happy Elena. Cleary Stefan is the better choice-" she broke off when I growled at her "but, Damon clearly makes you happy. So go. We'll find another way to break the sire bond." She smiled.

"But-" I started

"No buts. Now go before I change my mind."

"Stefan." I said quietly, but I was already up and throwing things into a duffel bag.

"I won't tell him, I'll just say that you needed to get away," she smiled handing me random articles of clothing "in the meantime, I'll have Bonnie look into if there are any other ways to break the sire bond," she said then added quietly "I suppose I could ask Klaus too."

I smiled "Klaus? I don't know if that's the best idea. But do what you have to. Oh and thanks, Care."

"Just playing the role of the best friend," She smirked "Now go."

I smiled, walked up to her and gave her a hug, and with that, I was in my car and on my way to my lake house.

"Call me if you need anything!" Caroline yelled from the front porch.

I laughed "Kay, and you call me if you find anything, or if Stefan becomes too you-know."

"Yeah, yeah. Call you if I find anything out that'll help you and your new boyfriend out, or if your ex-boyfriend decides to play the hero role. Be safe!" She smiled.

I laughed and sped down the street, heading for what I hoped could be a new beginning.

**So there it is **** Read and Review! If enough people want me to continue I will. If not I will probably just delete this story, I don't want to write just to amuse myself. I mean technically there is no Delena in this scene, so LOWER YOUR PITCHFORKS. But there will be if I choose to continue. Otherwise this is pretty much what I want to happen next week when the Vampire Diaries comes back. **

**Shae**

**;**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Twitter: ShaeEllis_**

**Instagram: ShaeEllis_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with final exams. **

**Anyway. I was extremely disappointed with last weeks episode, like they didn't even give us a cute Delena moment, just a "you have to break compulsion because I love you." Yeah. Whatever, so here we are with the next chapter. I haven't quite decided what I'm going to do with this story, this may be the last chapter, or I might turn it into a full blown story. Not sure. We'll see. Anyways. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review (:**

A few hours later I sat in my car in front of the lake house. Suddenly I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, I mean what if Damon didn't want to see me, what if he had gotten over me? But I'd never know if I didn't go and find out. So with that I got out of the car and walked up onto the porch. I raised my hand to knock but seconds before my hand would have touched the wood, the door opened.

"Elena? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Damon asked, stepping outside, closing the door.

"No Damon, nothing's wrong. Well not really." I let out a dry laugh.

"Then what is it? Jeremy isn't here." He asked, looking confused.

"I'm not here to see Jeremy."

"Then what?"

"I had to see you." Wow. Cut straight to the point I guess.

"Elena. I told you to go home, I let you go, and-"

"No," I cut him off "that's just it, I don't want to let go Damon, I don't want to be let go! I don't give a damn about the sire bond Damon; I want to _be with you_!"

"Elena we can't," He whispered, looking broken "It wouldn't be right! Everything you feel. It's not real. It's the sire bond! I can't take choice away from you, it wouldn't be right! I'd be horrified with myself, I can't. I- you don't want me, Elena. You want to make me happy, because of the sire bond. So please. Just go home, and forget about me, because seeing you here, in front of me, just tempts me to forget all about the sire bond, and I want to just pretend that the sire bond doesn't exist and all is well. "

"Then do that. " I said quietly.

"Elena-" He said shaking his head.

"No. Listen, It's not the sire bond that caused me to come here, and tell you this. This is me. I realized something while I was at home, sitting in my bedroom, and that's what made me come here Damon, I wasn't even thinking about the sire bond, until you mentioned it, which by the way doesn't affect your emotions, I talked to Tyler." I rambled on.

"What did you realize?" Damon asked quietly.

"I-I love you Damon." I said quietly. Damon said nothing and it made me begin to worry that he hadn't heard me ,so I looked up and saw Damon looking the saddest I had ever seen him. "Damon?" I asked quietly.

"It will always be Stefan." He quoted me, making me feel bad.

"Damon. I told you that night that I couldn't think about forever, only right now. And then-" I sighed "at that moment it was Stefan. Stefan was safe, I knew he loved me, he was my safety blanket, I thought he was the better choice. But now. I don't want safe. I want unexpected, fun, maybe a little dangerous. And that's you Damon. I don't want to waste my life away spending eternity with someone who I can predict their every move, because that's just it Damon. As a human, I wanted nothing but predictable. I wanted to know where my life was going and what was going to happen. I had been hurt Damon, I had already faced the unexpected, so Stefan was my choice. But as a vampire, I see things differently, I don't want a life with Stefan, I want you. It won't always be Stefan Damon. It'll always be _you. _From here on out just me and you Damon. I love you. And this is what I want." I finished my rant looking up at Damon. He was smiling, not one of his signature cocky, sarcastic smirks. But a real, genuine smile. I couldn't help smiling back.

"No one has ever chosen me before. I'm the bad brother. The one no one wants. Not even my father wanted me. He chose Stefan. He blamed my mother's death on me. He sent me off to fight. Stefan was the golden child the one everyone wanted. Everyone chose him before me and-" He started

"No. Damon I choose you. And I'm upset with myself for not choosing you before. I should have made this choice a long time ago. If you don't want me then I understand and-" Damon started laughing

"Don't want you?" He was laughing "Elena I've wanted you since day one. I just didn't know it. Of course I want you. I'm just trying to determine why you'd want to be with me. I love you Elena. And I want to be with you forever. I just want to make sure this is what you really want, and not just a product of you feeling bad." I laughed with him and closed the distance between us.

"This is me Damon. This is what I want. And I won't tell you again." And with that Damon's lips descended onto mine. I kissed him back with everything I had, all of the feelings that had been bottling up inside of me since he let me go that night, everything I had felt before that. I kissed him like I had kissed no one before, he was mine, I was his, and that fact right there made me want to cling to him and never let go. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I was never going to let Damon go.

" All the things I've done to hurt you." Damon said quietly, playing with my hair.

"They're in the past Damon. I forgive you."

"You said you hated me."

"I could never hate you Damon. Stop trying to get me to change my mind, I'm stubborn, and once I want something. I won't give up on it. So don't even bother." I smiled up at him and lifted my lips to his cheek, and kissed it softly.

"Elena, I don't think I can ever let you go again." He said tightening his arms around me.

"Then don't. Please Damon. Never let me go." I smiled and he kissed me again. I smiled against his lips, not believing that this man was now mine. It felt unreal. I couldn't believe I had waited this long to get this. I must have been blind. Damon is obviously the better choice and I was never going to forget that. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled myself against him.

"Let's go inside." I whispered into his ear. Damon nodded and led me into the house, shutting the door.

And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

**It's short. I know. Don't shoot me. So yeah! That's it. Two chapters. Hope it didn't disappoint. xD So yeah. I figured when Elena told Damon she loves him, he'd have some trouble believing it. xD 10 points to whoever can tell me where the last line of this chapter is from! xD Also. Don't be afraid to leave some suggestions on what I should write about next! I'm running low on inspiration **** aha. So yeah. That is all. Don't forget to review! **

**Shae(: **


End file.
